


Oh sweet childhood

by Atlestimhere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, How Do I Tag, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlestimhere/pseuds/Atlestimhere
Summary: The world was safer then. The sky was a lighter shade of blue and everything we saw amazing.  Now we're  teens and we remember somethings we should have never forgotten if we had remembered  things could have been better.





	Oh sweet childhood

We went through the woods with the grace and hyper activity that only kids could muster. We played with creatures our forefathers demanded we believe didn't exist, we'll believe them later when it's to late to regret. I played with them till I had no choice but to go home again than did it again the next day. they gave us gifts, masks that we hid so we didn't worry our parents ( I always loved bunnies) They were quickly found and we were quickly reminded of our age and scolded. We didn't forget we just started to doubt but then again at some point we just stop thinking about it. Which brings us to October 13 afternoon be hide our local gas station. I (oz) am trying to buy 35 civilian fireworks its Roland's birthday and cake is not enough. "Come on man what will it take?" I start to get whiny as I plead with her " I asked for 50 bucks you only got 40." She picked up the box "wait! What if I did something for you?" She looked back " like what?" I look around , i got an idea " what if I let you record me eat that entire bag of flour?" She's listening " if I can't not only do I not get the fire works but you can post it." She grabbed a water bottle "Oz I can not wait to post this." I slung the bag of fire works over my shoulder I changed my clothing a checked my face for flour only greeted by dark hair, golden brown eyes, and tan skin. Getting in trouble will be worth giving Roland the best with birthday one can give. I check through my things matches check works check gloves check. Good Sam should have her part of the gift. This is going to to be great. Sam and Roland were there first, Roland saw me first " so what is the amazing thing you had planned? " I whip out the fire works and his eyes pop " you didn't. " "oh but we did." You know everyone would tell us we are fucking stupid for doing this...but we rocket fought and i am not sorry that shit was fun! Roland kind of just shone the whole time he looked happy. "Hey you kids! What do you think your doing!?" We all start running as fast as possible we're faster but he's persistent as it looks like we're going to get away I realize I left the bag. 24 fireworks left and you want me to just let him get them? Nah " the works! imma go get them!" Sam looks back and shouts "what!?" Roland shouts " dude no!" I run back and past the cop and make my way back and spot the bag. he grabbed me by my hood. "Let him go!" For some reason He does and I look behind me Roland just shot a cop with a firework wand.... I grab the bag a run before he can get up. there is time to laugh about this later I just hope this guy doesn't decide to chase us in his car.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story cug me some slack but do tell me any tips.


End file.
